The Inevitable End
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: They were friends; rivals; brothers. They were the Children of Prophecy. They were Gods in human form. They were the alpha of the New World. Yet they couldn't escape their inevitable fate. [Naruto and Sasuke] No yaio.


A/N: This idea just kept on pounding in my head. XD I wrote this a few weeks ago to see how much I've improved over the past year, but decided to throw the idea out of the window. However, the idea just can't seem to get out of my head. XD So what the hell, I'll post it!

I'd like to thank these users in particular:

_**2Fast2Live**_\- first user to review my first story. Since then we have talked (on and off) and I really appreciate your support!

_**U3Fan**_\- the user I asked to be my "backbone" for my stories, till this day you review my stories. Thank you so much!

_**Duesal10**_\- the one who began giving me constructive criticism which urged me to _want _to improve more. Massive thanks! Also, thanks so much for writing such entertaining stories! T^T (I'm jealous, to be frank)

_**Kukasabe Swift**_\- my favorite reviewer! You give me a reason to update **BEL**, especially when I lose inspiration to do so. To top it off you're great to talk to! Sorry, I haven't replied back for _the longest _time!

**TheFanficBaka**\- thank you so much for saying I'm one of your favorite authors. It motivates me to get up my lazy backside and do something productive. :)

_**Prescripto13**_\- thank you so much for messaging me when I announced that **_Do the right thing_** was going to be put on hiatus. It took away the shame I had when I posted that author's note.

_**Glimmer Fairy**_\- talked to you for a couple of months now and I must thank you for continuing to message me. Wish you the best! Though we stopped messaging, you can always get message me if something pops up!

Oh speaking of the stories I put on hiatus, it'll take a bit more longer to get them up again!

**Do the right thing **will change to **The ****Eyes of the Beholder. **

_Kakashi Hatake, the sole survivor who witnessed Madara take his triumphant victory, thought it was the end. However, the end was just the beginning. Now possessing both of the sharingan, Kakashi embarks on his journey to steer "fate". [Time-travel] Stronger!Kakashi.  
_(Temporary Summary)

**_A Hero's Bane (Lost Clan: Tainted Secrets)_ **will change to another title as well, but will continue to have the same summary.

Those two stories are the only stories I'm stressing out about as I'm rewriting it all over again. XD The rest will just be enhanced and rewritten in certain places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**The Inevitable End**_

For each and every generation, according to the Great Sage of the Six Paths himself, there'll be a clash between: _good and evil; lightness and darkness; love and hatred; peace and war. _

It's the never ending cycle of human civilization. This trait of ninja is _the _alpha and omega of the Ninja World. It started the Ninja Civilization and it'll ultimately end it at its own accord.

This prophecy, just like any other normal foretold prophecies, can only start to unravel when two destinies meet in one path.

The long and foretold clash between two contrasting natures, after Hashirama and Madara, began its mark in the year 801. Where two existences surfaced in wildly different backgrounds.

The first existence to set foot on the soil of the rotten, cruel world was a young, timid but skilled prodigy. A boy who was bestowed with the Uchiha blood coursing through his veins.

A few months after the Uchiha's birth, the other existence needed to fulfil the prophecy surfaced. Unlike the Uchiha adolescent who was gifted with good bloodline, the Namikaze child was bestowed with the burden of a monster: Nine Tailed Fox.

_Each their own had their own roles to fulfil subconsciously till the end. _

The newly known Jinchūriki grew up to know nothing but hardship given by the lack of knowledge of his parents, and hatred fuelled by the villagers. He knew nothing of the definition of _love _but very well knew the anguish of _isolation. _

At an early age he was house bound without his biological parents, instead the only _family _he ever knew were the ANBU group sent to look after him, and the Sandaime Hokage.

Even at the stage of being an adolescent, he came up with a conclusion of what life was. Life was not easy; a winding, sometimes whimsical, sometimes tragic journey that would ultimately lead every single human being to one destination - death.

His name was _**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

The other foretold existence who was born into the lineage of the legendary Uchiha clan, had everything he could every wish for. The power, love and knowledge one child could possess; he had them all. A young prodigy who was put under the tutelage of his brother and father - Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha.

However, one sudden event - commanded by fate - pushed the young boy who dreamt of peace into the world of darkness. His once innocent mind became corrupted by blood and death.

He, who had the life that Naruto so desired, lost _everything _and _everyone _by the hand of his own flesh and blood. His own brother committed _the _ultimate sin that would only be forgiven at the price of his own blood.

Such naive dreams of peace soon spiralled into reality, awakening the boy from his daze. The moment he witnessed his own flesh and blood murder his loved ones, was the moment he sold his soul to the Devil. It was then his very being became manipulated by the power of Hatred; he, the pure soul, became a heartless puppet bound to release its wrath of destruction.

His name was _**Sasuke Uchiha. **_

_At the expense of the two innocent lives, the prophecy began to unravel. Slowly but most definitely so. _

It was a brisk afternoon when the two saw each other eye to eye. The Uchiha stood there stagnant in front of the Uzumaki with his stoic face. The boy in front of him stared right into his obsidian eyes with an awestruck expression.

The way Naruto's sapphire orbs stared into Sasuke's obsidian eyes felt as though he could see past the realms of his black flames welling up in his orbs; decimating all his shields and leaving all of his emotions exposed and vulnerable.

However, to the blond bastard he could see nothing but a black fathomless void, blinding this boy's conscience and judgement. Just witnessing such hate accumulating within those eyes made Naruto wither in his spot. It was just a matter of asking who that hate was for.

Sasuke's eyes didn't hinder against the blond's gaze, he stared right into the wide sapphire orbs. He saw nothing but sadness in the bastard's eyes and such weak hate hiding in the dark.

A petty amount of hate agitated the Uchiha more than he'd ever imagine. But at the same time, his sane side sympathised with Naruto and his helpless state.

_As the two adolescents stared at each other, their prophecy began to unravel - the prophecy of hate and love, light and shadow - two opposites bound to clash with **an inevitable end.**_

They walked past each other idly with stubborn facial expressions, but when they passed each other they looked over their shoulders and smirked. After seeing another lonesome soul in the village somewhat put their mind at ease, but at the same time the gut in their stomachs tied together as they experienced intimidation.

_That was the day they found another existence with the same burden but with a different path that would soon lead them back together to the same ending._

Life as they both saw it to be consisted of wildly divergent paths - the way of the hungry and the impoverished travelling in the same timeline with the grotesquely indulgent, the very best travelling side-by-side with the most evil; all heading to the same inevitable consequence of living - death.

_Prophecies were no different._

* * *

A/N: I guess I could make this into a two/three-shot. Let me know what you guys think! And if a continuation should be made. :) I don't know how well I did, but... I guess it was worth a shot! ;)

Also if you guys didn't know, it was announced sometime earlier this year that Naruto (manga) is gonna end somewhere in 2014. Seeing the latest chapter does seem like it.

Ja Ne,

**Exciled3**


End file.
